Innocent Graffiti
by Freestyle Fujoshi
Summary: Junjou Romantica high school AU based on the innocent graffiti music video by fo'xtails.


Hey everyone! Tiana-chan here! When I first saw the music video, I was screaming so loudly and I couldn't help but Imagine what would happen if it the couples were in that music video so my brain came up with this idea and thus the birth of this fanfic occurred. I hope you guys enjoy it and have some feels too huehuehue. I had amazing time writing it. And please be aware that the characters will be somewhat OOC, there is no helping it. But do tell me what you think about it overall. And please

Favorite, Follow and Review

Because it always helps an author feel motivated and close to their readers. Thank you guys so much for reading. I love you all, stay trashy! xoxo

DISCLAIMER

SHUNGIKU NAKAMURA OWNS THE CHARACTERS, FO'XTAIL OWNS THE MUSIC AND MUSIC VIDEO PLOT, I JUST WROTE IT AND ADDED SOME OF MY OWN PLOT TO IT.

* * *

 _ **Kanaete hoshii no wa kitto onaji negai**_

 _ **Hitotsu dake no grafitti**_

"Takahashi-Kun, please stand up and read the next line." The teacher's voice spread among all the seated students in the class room but only one particular brunette boy stood up as he was the one commanded to do the task of reading the second passage of their Japanese literature book.

Even though Misaki wasn't the best at Japanese literature unlike his friends Yoh and Hiroki, he stood up with the book in his hands, determined to at least try. His green pupils scanned over the letters and his mouth naturally opened to voice out the written texts.

While Misaki's eyes were concentrated on the book, another pair of violet eyes laid upon his uniform clad figure. The silver haired boy had his chin propped up on his palm, his apathy vanishing and being replaced by interest as he downed Misaki's voice in his ears. Akihiko's brain wasn't actually processing what sentences Misaki was speaking and he really didn't even need to as he had already completed that book before anyone in the class, maybe even before the teacher himself. The only thing Akihiko payed heed to was Misaki existence in the congested room. Unfortunately Akihiko's seat was on the left side, three desks behind Misaki's which only gave him a dorsal view of the brunette boy. But because Akihiko was stubborn as a mule, he wouldn't take no for an answer. Bending his body forward, almost getting on his friend Hiroki's desk, Akihiko got a side glance of Misaki's face and was also just in time to see a small smile tug at his lips.

 _ **Ashita wa kitto kyou yori kimi wo suki ni naru nda**_

 _ **Honto ka na nante itte hanikanderu kimi no egao ga shouko da yo**_

"Pumpkins? I thought you had an obsession with cabbages?" Hiroki inquired his snobby blonde headed friend, a snicker leaving his lips.

Shinobu's signature unamused facade didn't fade as he leaned against the wall of the hallway they were standing in and crossed his arms over his white shirt.

"Pumpkin is the new cabbage" came the reply from the teen's smart mouth.

Misaki chuckled as he watched his two friends fight over some silly topic, like always of course. Though they didn't seem like it, they were actually great friends.

"Well, both pumpkins and cabbages are vegetables and vegetables are good for you, so I don't think it's that much of a problem. But just make sure you don't get cabbage merchandises Shinobu" Misaki's little joke made everyone laugh.

But Misaki's attention was stolen from their conversation as his ears picked up the sounds of footsteps. Unlike his two friends who didn't even bother to look, Misaki watched from the corner of his eyes as two boys walked towards them. But that was when Misaki's heart skipped a beat when he noticed the silver haired boy. Akihiko Usami. The smartest,handsomest and richest boy in the whole school. He also took notice that Ryuuchiro-Kun was beside him, both of them engaged in a conversation of their own. Misaki had talked and hungout with Akihiko before, seeing as Hiroki was friends with him but he never really got that comfortable around him because whenever they got together, a weird feeling rose inside Misaki's chest. The same feeling that was currently bubbling inside Misaki as he longingly watched Akihiko pass by.

 ** _Junjou na koi hodo somari yasui kedo tsunai da te wa mou hanasanai no sa_**

"Oi! Usami! Here!"

Green eyes examined from the school's balcony as a black and white soccer ball was passed to the infamous silver haired boy, who stood on the school's play field along with many other boys. A big smile spread on Misaki's lips as he saw Akihiko kick the ball to the goal which earned them a victory, while a cheerful smile adored his gorgeous face. It soothed Misaki's heart whenever he saw the usually isolated boy happy and smiling.

"Oi! Kusama! What the hell was with that kick?!" Akihiko complained when his blue headed teammate kicked the ball too far away.

"Ah sumimasen, Usami-Kun." Nowaki's hand naturally went behind his neck to scratch at it until an arm was thrown, well, sort of thrown or at least tried to be thrown on his shoulder and Miyagi's loud voice boomed up.

"Come on Akihiko! He can't help it! It's just the cons of being super tall! But hey we win most of the games because of this giant right here!"

Akihiko rolled his eyes at his other idiotic black haired teammate being his usual stupid self. "Whatever, I'm gonna go get the ball." With that, Akihiko turned around and started running in search for the soccer ball.

Misaki watched the entire thing, still standing in his post position with his hands holding the railing.

"Misaki, what are you doing here?"

The sudden arrival of Hiroki's voice made Misaki jump a little and quickly turn towards him. "O-Oh, Betsuni. I was just passing by and stopped to take a glance."

Hiroki quirked his eyebrow but didn't say anything else. He stood beside Misaki and placed his elbows on the railing, one of his hands holding a bag that was probably carrying his bento. "Heh, what a bunch of football freaks, playing even in lunch break" Hiroki said as he looked out to the scenery before him.

"Ah! Hiro-San!"

Hiroki chocked on his own spit and jumped back as he saw his idiotic of a lover waving both of his hands in the air, a huge smile on his face when he noticed Hiroki.

"Temee..." Hiroki breathed out angrily as his unoccupied hand went into his backpack before..

"KUSO YAROU!"

Hiroki's inner demon was unleashed as he flung a book at Nowaki's direction. Even though he threw it from one story high, the force didn't fade and it hit Nowaki's head perfectly. Misaki slowly backed up, a fearful smile on his face. Kamijou the demon of class 3 has unraveled...Even the teachers were sometimes scared of him..

"A-Aho ka, omae wa?! (What are you, stupid?!)" Hiroki yelled again, hands gripping the rail tightly and face flustered. His brown eyes watched Nowaki rub the spot where he was hit, his head hanging and hair covering his face. Hiroki slowly started to feel bad, his angry expression melting into concern, that was until Nowaki snapped his head up, the goofy smile from before didn't fade one bit, in fact it had gotten bigger.

"Aho janaidesu! Baka na dakede! (Not stupid, just dumb)" Nowaki cheerfully yelled back before running off when one of his teammates called. Hiroki's face now went red from embarrassment rather than anger. Misaki watched stood and watched his friend tremble with a blushing face, chuckling lightly with fear still lingering inside him.

"That idiot...always acts so stupid..." Hiroki muttered, his mind in a battle with his palpitating heart. Misaki slowly tried placed his hand on Hiroki's shoulder as if he was about to touch a piping hot pot. "Hiroki..you s-shouldn't be so rude to Kusama-Kun...or embarrassed...I mean don't you guys live together?" Misaki question after he saw Hiroki had calmed down. Hiroki looked away, his cheeks heating up slightly. "W-Well yeah...W-We do share an apartment but still! Home and school are two different things!"

Misaki just nodded, trying to harmonize with his friend, Misaki also decided to change the topic, thinking it might help him also. "Uh, have you seen Shinobu anywhere?" Misaki asked and Hiroki crossed his arms and answered. "Probably trying to feed his stupid boyfriend Yoh. He even brought a spare bento for him! how dumb is that. But I'm sure it's got nothing better than burnt pumpkins and cabbages!"

Misaki chuckled, already knowing about his friends' weird relationships. "Wait, Miyagi-Kun and Kusama-Kun both were playing so it means Kusama-Kun hasn't eaten either." Misaki questioned and instantly noticed his friend fidget a bit. "I-I'm s-sure he didn't even b-bring his l-lunch! B-But it's his f-fault! I'm gonna go to..the calligraphy class! I l-left my notes! I'll see you later Misaki!" Hiroki quickly grabbed his things and basically ran away but before he vanished right away from Misaki's eyes, Misaki took a notice of something in Hiroki's bag. Two lunch boxes?

Misaki chuckled at his friend's tsundereness and walked inside from the balcony also.

But what Misaki didn't notice was Akihiko's return. Akihiko had came back just after the little war and he found himself frozen when he saw Misaki smiling and talking to Hiroki. He was snapped out of his little trance when he saw Misaki walking away. Sadness sprinkled over his heart but he ignored it and ran over to his group of friends who were calling him, but not before one tiny little glance back at the balcony.

 ** _Omoi ga bokura wo tsure sa tte iku nda_**

 ** _Nanigenai hibi mo ito oshikute_**

 ** _Itsu datte futari nara sekai wa irodzuku_**

 ** _Issho ni egakou grafitti_**

 ** _Bokura dake ni shika mienai katachi no nai kimochi_**

 ** _Dare ka no rikai nante iranai kara sore ga ai to yuu mono deshou_**

"I can't believe we are stuck with this!" Came out the voice of Isaka Ryuuchiro as he sloppily scrubbed the pool sides along with his classmates. Well you couldn't call it an actual scrubbing as he just sat, or basically laid sprawled, on one of the benches and moved around his broom. It was after school and a handful of boys were picked to clean the pool. And those handful are Takahashi Misaki, Usami Akihiko, Kamijou Hiroki, Kusama Nowaki, Miyagi Yoh, Takatsuki Shinobu, Isaka Ryuuchiro and Asahina Koaru.

"You're hands, Ryuuchiro-Sama. You don't hold it like this" Kaoru corrected Ryuuchiro by he swatting his hands with the leaf skimmer. Kaoru also added that little honorable sama at the end of his best friend's name because of a certain help his family gave to his. Even though Ryuuchiro told him many times not to do it, old habits die hard.

"That hurt! My hands are too short to hold there!" Ryuuchiro bickered back at his childhood friend.

"AWH! You two really are close, aren't you?!" Two girls, one being the infamous Aikawa Eri, squealed as they saw what they would call 'cute fight between lovers' while they were walking by after finishing their own chores.

"We're not close!" The childhood duo yelled out simultaneously. But their reply didn't bring any change into their Fujoshi minds.

Ryuuchiro sighed and went back to his lazy sloth mode before Kaoru smacked him again. "You're not at your home, please get to work."

"Ugh! You're always lecturing me, whenever you get the chance! Geez! You're not my mom! If you really care so much why don't you do it for me!" The pampered boy barked at him once again.

But not one emotion crossed Kaoru's face, which always irritated Ryuuchiro. Kaoru simply stopped his task and turned to Ryuuchiro. "You are right, I'm not your mother. You're mother cannot leave or be taken from you that easily but I'm your friend, Which means I can leave or be taken by anyone at anytime. So if you don't get up right now, I'll just become someone else's best friend."

That instantly enlightened a fire within Ryuuchiro as he jumped up and grabbed Kaoru's collar and pulled him down to his height. "Kaoru! Hang a sign from your neck that says 'reserved'!"

Kaoru couldn't help but smile seeing the vulnerability and sadness hidden in Ryuuchiro's blue eyes.

"Certainly."

 ** _Tatoe sekai wo teki ni mawashite mo boku wa zutto soba ni iru kara_**

"You didn't eat this"

A tick formed on Yoh's head as a ball of what Shinobu was declaring as cabbage rolls was being thrust into his face. Yoh had already finished the difficult task swallowing Shinobu's earlier made lunch and daily faces the war of consuming Shinobu's horribly cooked meals.

Why does Yoh suffer this pain everyday you ask?

Well to satisfy the blonde boy and to see a genuine smile on his pretty little face.

And once again, why did he do that?

Because Yoh was in love with him.

And also the fact that his father was the principal of this school and his sister is Yoh's ex girlfriend. Their journey is a little bumpy and Yoh was concerned about how far their relationship will go. He even tried to prevent it but Shinobu broke down his walls and attacked his heart like the terrorist he is.

"Shinobu-chin..Listen, I already ate your lunch! I'm full! I can't eat another bite! I swear!" Yoh protested against the inedible food that had a dark aura coming from it but Shinobu wasn't taking no for an answer. "Just one more roll. You can eat it."

Yoh was hundred percent sure that he would vomit if he even takes a whiff of that thing, and that would only cause more work for everyone who were cleaning.

Fear grew in the black haired boy's heart as the chopsticks holding the roll inched closer to him. He couldn't even back up, the pool was directly behind him! If he doesn't do anything soon, the food would be forced down his throat by the look on Shinobu's face.

"WATERFIGHT!"

Yoh yelled out and sprayed Shinobu with the hose in his hand. The impact surprised Shinobu and made him stumble backwards which resulted in his devotionally cooked cabbage roll to fall to the ground. Yoh's scream caught everyone's attention and the ever troublesome agitator Isaka Ryuuchiro instantly found interest in Yoh's plan and quickly joined in. And Ryuuchiro's first victim was, of course, Asahina Kaoru.

Ryuuchiro was already laughing after he chucked a bucket of water at Kaoru but he hadn't achieved the victory. Kaoru was quick to counter which left an equally wet Ryuuchiro.

Yoh had encouraged the others by spraying them too and all were quickly engaged in it for the playful revenge.

 ** _Umaku ikanai hi mo toki ni wa aru kedo_**

 ** _Sono tabi ni nori koereba ii no sa_**

 ** _Itsu datte futari nara nani mo kowaku nai_**

 ** _Issho ni utaou love song_**

One moment Misaki was cleaning the tiles, enjoying his task because he got to see Akihiko work along with him, and the next he found himself participating in a water fight. Misaki couldn't help but forget about the consequences as he started goofing off with everyone. But mostly because he got to enjoy himself with Akihiko, knowing Akihiko himself was having fun. It made Misaki beyond happy seeing the silver haired boy mess around. Everyone was laughing and throwing water along with silly cusses and threats. But one sound rose above all the other noises.

Akihiko's laughter.

It completely changed Misaki's cardiac speed.

 ** _Moshi kokoro ni ame ga fureba boku ga kasa wo sasu kara_**

 ** _Kimi no yowa sa mo sarake dashite yo_**

 ** _Koboreta namida wo kanarazu nugui to tte miseru_**

A quick trip to the locker room after their chore was all it took to dry up their semi wet uniforms. It was a good thing everyone didn't go ballistic or it would have been impossible to change their soaking wet clothes.

"Ah, it was fun wasn't it?" The perpetrator of the water fight spoke up, laughing as he walked beside Shinobu in the group of eight. It did took extra few minutes to clean up the pool after the fight but everyone just had to agree to that statement. Everyone howled and hooted out in approval with smiling and laughing faces.

Ryuuchiro suddenly skipped up to the front of the group and faced them, making them stop momentarily. He looked like as if he was about to give a speech.

"Alright guys! Is anyone interested in going up to the roof?" Ryuuchiro teasingly waved his hand up in the air which held a red key of some sort. It didn't even take a second for everyone to know what the key was for. The key to the forbidden rooftop! Well at least for the students at this time of the hour.

Without a warning, everyone just started chasing Ryuuchiro who ran to the direction of the stairs that lead to the roof. Laughter filled whichever halls they passed. Misaki had to be the most excited one because everyday when he walked home from school, he spent a good amount of time examining the beautiful painting of oranges, pinks and purples that stretched way beyond eyesight.

"Oi hurry up! Isaka!" Everyone jokingly encouraged as the said man tried to open the door and when it was finally pushed open, everyone barged in. Astonishment filled their joyous hearts as they tilted their head up and around to gaze at the magnificent colors that surrounded them. Everyone eventually found themselves being attracted to the edge which had a perfect view of the dozing sun.

Akihiko's amethyst eyes sparkled with the help of the sun's rays as he watched all of his friends goof around and enjoy themselves. A chuckle left his lips as he saw Yoh take of his shirt and swing it in the air for no apparent reason. He was really glad for these small merry moments in life. He himself also enjoyed bathing in the soft light that showered him. This moment reminded Akihiko of a quote that he was having some trouble remembering but that was until his purple orbs followed a particular ray and it lead him to lay his eyes upon the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

 _The best scenery your eyes could ever perceive is your lover in sunlight._

 ** _Omoi ga bokura wo tsuyoku shite yuku yo_**

 ** _Kasane atta kiseki ni saita hana_**

 ** _Kimi to irareru no nara mirai wa irodzuku_**

Brown locks danced in the gentle wind, green eyes sparkled like diamonds, and face gleamed with happiness. The way Misaki's green orbs shone outdid the sun's brilliant glares. Akihiko was left awestrucked, his heart gaining a rapid tempo that pumped blood straight to his cheeks. It also involuntarily moved his feet so he could walk over to where Misaki was standing, looking so pure and indifferent to the sinful world.

Misaki noticed Akihiko's presence when he heard his feet plant beside him. Both of them exchanged a big smile before looking forward again. None of them said anything and it wasn't required either as both of them felt as if the whispers of their hearts laced with the gently blowing wind and flowed around them. Time seemed to stop for the two of them, the slowly submerging sun, overlaying dusk, drifting wind, rustling sounds all were shunned by them.

 ** _Sekai de hitotsu no innocent graffiti_**

But even winter cannot freeze time and tide.

Everyone jump when the loud noise of a door slamming open reached their ears. Looking back they saw their enraged teacher Ijuuin Kyo.

"What the hell are you boys doing here?!"

His shout was enough to get all of them running away but as they weren't doing anything bad, they didn't have to worry about any accusation and detention. Getting caught was inevitable and angering a teacher was always fun. So their escape was full of laughter too. They were teenagers, they were young and mischief was their job but they all were at the age where they could be easily colored by the bad influence of the world but as long as they had innocence in them, having a little innocent graffiti painted inside them wasn't bad.

 ** _Masshiro na kyanpasu dare mo mane dekinai_**

They all had eventually ran back to their classroom and when they ran inside, their already heaving breaths were taken away seeing their chalkboard. On it was drawn, with colorful chalks, a picture of two holding hands. It looked beyond realistic, no flaws detectable. No one had any idea who could have drawn such a masterpiece. It could have been one of the art students but why would they do it in their classroom? All questions were momentarily paused to admire such beauty.

 ** _Rakugaki wo futari de egaite_**

Misaki was astonished himself. Admiration and a feeling that he couldn't express lingered in his chest seeing the graffiti. Misaki also took a notice of a small teddy bear drawn on the side but his focus didn't stay on it for long. An awe smile adorned his face, eyes gleaming in happiness. His feet was padding around unconsciously to try and gaze the drawing from different angles.

 ** _Dare mo shiranai bokura dake no ai wo_**

Misaki turned his head to look at Akihiko when their shoulders brushed together and they found themselves next to each other. They didn't know why but a smile lit up their faces when they saw each other and the both of them were confirmed of each other's feelings through that smile.

All this time the two of them had hidden their feelings but they could no longer conceal it because they could clearly see the love written in their own unique hued eyes.

Akihiko's smile got bigger as he looked back at the board. They could start a new chapter in life. They could have their own blank canvas where they can paint their upcoming memories together. They could make their own little grafitti.

 ** _Tashikame aruite ikou_**

Without even glancing, Misaki and Akihiko's hands came and interlocked with each other, which also laced their hearts together.


End file.
